


Image

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cagnazzo can appear however he wishes; Kain is not fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Kiss Battle

"I can look like her, if you want." The squelch of wet footsteps and the stink of brine and rotting fish accompanied the simple declaration.

Kain began to breathe shallowly through his mouth so as not to smell Cagnazzo. "I do not desire your company, fiend," he said flatly.

"Mine? No." Cagnazzo's laugh was a nasty gurgle like septic lungs, not so very different from Scarmiglione's. "But hers? Hers, you want very much."

"It is immaterial." Kain put his spear down lest he cut his hand on the point he had just sharpened. "Begone, fiend," he said, and he heard the slow squelching as Cagnazzo departed.

It could never have been so simple.

He dreamed of her, as he did every night—usually she was beyond his reach, ever past his fingertips, but tonight she was here, her hair falling soft and silky around him as she straddled his hips and bent to kiss him. He had wished for this so often that he did not question how real it felt, how soft and warm her skin beneath his hands. She moved her hips against him and his breath caught in his throat, his hands lacing tight into her hair to pull her down for a harder kiss.

Her lips were soft and slightly—salty?—against his, and her teeth seemed sharper and more pointy than they should. He pulled back, realizing only belatedly that he no longer dreamt but was awake, and Rosa—or her simulacrum—sat astraddle his hips, looking bewildered. "Kain? What have I done to offend?" she asked. Her voice was soft and uncertain, but—no, there it was. The smirk, there and gone too quickly, was all too familiar, and did not match Rosa's image at all.

He always kept his spear beside his bed, and in a trice it was in his hand with the point pressed to Cagnazzo's throat. "I told you, fiend," he said, "I do not desire your company."

"Are you so sure?" Cagnazzo rocked his—Rosa's—hips against Kain's, and he bit his lip hard at his body's reaction to such pressure. "You seemed quite desirous not five minutes ago."

"Leave," Kain snapped, and Cagnazzo laughed, sliding his hand beneath the sheets to give Kain's cock one hard stroke before he slid off the bed and left the room, Rosa's naked hips swaying hypnotically as he went.

Kain barely made it to the washroom before he threw up violently, the salty taste of Cagnazzo's brine lingering on his lips.


End file.
